Recalling
by ckg96
Summary: Nico has to recall all that happened, all he did to him, and he has to get use to the fact things may finally get better ((Very special story which is basically my story told as a fanfiction just because i need to get it off my chest, please read)


**Hi Guys.**

 **This is a very hard story for me to write. This story is a true story on what happened to me except i'm changing people around. For instance, I am a girl and Nico is not but he's gonna basically be me in this, and Percy and Jason are his cousins that will save him when for me it was my one best friend, but it will be the same family member i.e. the father who does the stuff.**

 **None of the actual stuff that happens in this story will be made up or a lie but i will tone things down or skip bits.**

 **It shall be a long story and i really hope people will read it. I will give warnings as chapters go because it will depend as it goes. Also Maria will be alive in this story and it's set when they aren't demigods.**

 **Read and Review**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Recalling

Chapter 1

Nico sat in a room in a location which had to be kept secret. So many thoughts rushed through his head and they were screaming. His heart was pounding and he felt like he would have a panic attack if he wasn't so scared of drawing any attention to himself. he was waiting for the people to set up the room where he would have to recall and say everything that had happened. It terrified him.

The only person he had told about it was his best friend Percy three weeks ago, and that's when Percy had insisted that Nico had needed to go to the police, but he only did that yesterday. He felt like he was gonna throw up and that he was in a spinning room but he was pulled out his thoughts when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Percy looked at Nico sympathetically.

"Don't worry Nico, It'll be fine, we'll be here for you" said Percy and Nico nodded and took a deep but shaky breathe.

Also in the room was Nicos other cousin had found out a few days after Percy and had been shocked. He was also there when Nico went to the station and he was there for him now.

Nico knew they were there for him, but that didn't help. What could they do, sure they could support him but what happened can't be changed, it couldn't be undone. He didn't want their sympathetic glances or apologies.

But at the same time, he needed their support, he needed to hear that it was ok now, and that things would now get better. He needed them to ask if he was ok, so he could realise how un okay he was so they could help make things better, the only thing stopping him from fully accepting it was that he hadn't had help or support in so long, it had just been him, left to suffer alone within his own mind.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in with a sympathetic smile plastered on her face too.

"We're ready to start now Nico" she said calmly staring at him/ "Are you ready?"

No. Nico wasn't ready, he would have to fully share everything he had been through, on a camera to someone he had never met before. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to run, but he couldn't run anymore, so he stood up and nodded silently.

She began to lead him out of the room when Jason grabbed his wrist. Nico flinched and pulled away quick. He had gotten anxiety from what he had been through, which had slowly developed to where now even being touched made his stomach lurch and make him claw at his own skin. Jason frowned.

"Sorry, i forgot...I just wanted to say that we're right here if you need us, you're not alone anymore" Jason said looking up at Nico who looked away but again nodded.

Nico followed her away from his cousins, rubbing his wrist where Jason had grabbed him, and they entered a plain looking room, with a few couches and cameras in a few different places. Nico's skin crawled, hating this. But he knew he had to do this, or nothing could be done

The woman turned and smiled at him, still sympathetic.

"Take a seat Nico and we can begin. I know it will be difficult so you can get a break anytime you need, but the quicker we get this done the better. I will ask questions which you can answer however you can using what words you can"

Nico nodded and slowly sat down on the edge of a couch uncomfortably. The woman watched him carefully and sat opposite him before pulling out different forms so she could write things down.

"Now Nico, in your own words, can you explain how it all started"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **That's the first chapter. Most of the story will be flashbacks as questions are asked but everything nico felt is true to what i did**

 **Leave a review please**

 **Bye**


End file.
